


All for me

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Omega Crowley (Supernatural), post hunt sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Prompt from SPN Kinkmeme:I'm just craving some Alpha Sam bending Omega Crowley over the nearest convenient table or sofa and shoving a huge knot up the Omegas pussy, maybe breeding him up good.





	All for me

  
  


Crowley would be lying if he said that Sam Winchester isn't the perfect Alpha. These days most of them are stupid, bragging assholes on steroids. It's one of the greatest laments of the modern age, they just didn't make them more like they used to be. Non of the Alphas that are running around today, have truly fought for their lives, earned their status trough blood and not through some Instagram posing. On the rare occasion they were the real deal, some gem from a forgotten time, they were either taken, not interested or not on Crowley's power level. 

Unfortunate for a demon, not to be able to enjoy sex. Especially in an age, where sex is the new religion. 

Which results in that Crowley usually runs around in his comfortable beta body. Other businessmen have expensive tailor three-pieces, he has meat suits for every occasion. One is just for having sex and recently he has wearing it more and more often. Especially around Sam Winchester, who is drives Crowley around the bend. 

The sight of him alone is enough to produce more slickness than he has in the last five damned decades. 

Currently Crowley has taken preventive measures in order to keep his state a secret. Events led to working more closely with the Winchesters again, which is a double-edged sword. On one hand he gets Sam to work in action. All that power, the darkness hidden away in fluid and graceful movements rising to the surface. Sometimes Crowley just drops in a few minutes late in order to watch in peace how good Sam is at killing and taking down his enemies. On the other hand, the very same display makes it difficult to concentrate. Let alone walk. Right now, after the Winchesters took out a coven of witches, he's so hard and wet that it's impossible that the Alpha in the room hasn't noticed his state. 

"Dean, can you go ahead and get some food? I want to take tour through the house and check for things we can use." 

Sam makes an off-hand comment, phrasing his request in a way that indicates that he will spend the next hours in the library, going over spells and ingredients. 

"Yeah, sure." Dean throws one last glance at Sam, then he's out of the door. 

Crowley, who has been lingering in the background and fully expects to be put at work, hears the engine roar and two minutes later the other hunter is gone. 

Sam waits exactly until his brother is out of sight, before he turns his head, eyes fixating on Crowley. The colors of an Alpha bleeds through, the exact shade of red Lucifer had been. Crowley's cunt throbs in anticipation and he can't help the gush of slick trickling out, staining his underwear and making them uncomfortably wet. 

Power radiates from Sam as he saunters closer, already undoing his belt as he walks up to Crowley and the sight makes his mouth water. Right now it's obvious why Sam is Lucifer's favourite, why no knight or prince of hell could ever hold a candle against the once any future boy king. If Sam wanted the throne, Crowley wouldn't last a single day. Hell yearns for it's rightful ruler, but perhaps Sam judged it's smarter to delegate the daunting and less important tasks to Crowley. 

"I have been smelling your arousal for a while. Every time I am around, you get wet enough to let people think the King of Hell is in heat," Sam says. His voice is ripe with lust and carefully controlled power. A finger runs from Crowley's cheek down to the bulge he has been trying to control. "Is that all for me?" 

"Yes, Sam," Crowley groans as a finger rubs the head of his erection. The fabric is expensive, but thin enough in order to unravel under the sharp claws coming through. 

His breath hitches, when Sam hauls him closer, grasps his hair and bends his neck to leave a bite that stings. Crowley's hands dig into the Alpha's broad back and just like he ever imagined, the strength on display makes him dizzy. Of course, there's also Sam's hard cock Crowley can already feel through the jeans. Seven Hell's, it's much bigger than expected and already pulsating in its confinements. 

"Let me help you with that." Crowley's offer is more a whine than a seductive play. Sam's strong grip around his neck makes absolute clear who is in charge - King of Hell or not. 

"Hm, I like the thought of having you kneeling at my feet," Sam hums. Crowley's jacket slides on the floor before the shirt beneath is ripped of his body. 

The smile reminds Crowley of Lucifer. Not quite bordering on cruelty, not like Alistair had been but it also lacks Lilith false cheer. It holds only promise. Crowley's own dick strains against the pants, but it's barely half of Sam's, who know slowly opens his belt. His mouth waters and a wet patch soaks his briefs as the heavy scent of Sam's arousal makes it impossible to control the slick he's producing. 

It's simply been too long. 

"Can I suck you off, Alpha?" Crowley begs and reaches for the zipper, rubbing himself against Sam's large frame. 

He's waiting for a sign. His nature demands the Alpha's approval before he sinks to his knees. Crowley has survived long enough to sense that Sam's displeasure might be more painful than exciting. 

"Later," Sam decides. With a growl he yanks down Crowley's pants and turns the demon around until he's standing naked in the room. But not for long, because with three big steps Sam hauls the ripe, eager omega to sturdy table. 

He would have no trouble of fucking the bitch on the floor, but like this it's easier to pound into him. 

Crowley makes a soft noise when he lands on the table, nipples rubbing against the cold dusty surface. 

"Oh ... oh, that's okay." His breathing has shortened. Air hits his hole and the wetness runs down between his legs.

"Don't worry. I will give you opportunity enough to put my cock into your mouth. You can spend the next damned sucking on it while we drive back, for a all I care." Sam reaches for Crowley's wrists and ties them together with his belt. Satisfied to see Crowley struggling, but not backing down he teases the wet hole with the head of his dick. 

It takes a lot of self-control in order not to thrust forwards, but the sounds the demon omega is making are absolutely worth it. 

"Hngh, Sam, just fuck me," Crowley moans. His forehead falls against the table as hands grab his ass and squeeze it. It's obvious that he won't get any preparation, but given how wet he is it's not even necessary. 

Need hammers through his veins as the King of Hell realizes that Sam can and will bottom out without taking Crowley's well-being in regard. The size and the girth alone will make any discomfort worth-while. It's been too long since there was an Alpha around willing to dick him down. 

"Just fucking, Crowley? No, I think not. You require so much fore than a quick coupling." Sam croons and teases Crowley a bit more by planting his chest against his back, letting him feel the weight and the helpless position he's in. The King of Hell squirms and whimpers, when Sam Winchester bites down on his neck. 

Leaving behind a large bruise, blood and a set of teeth.

" _Use me, then."_ Crowley finally breaks. He jerks and bucks against the larger Alpha as much as he's able to. "Please, fuck please. Fill my pussy, it's so wet. It's  _empty_ and I can't..." 

He never finishes the sentence, because Sam thrusts into him without warning and Crowley feels nothing but the Alpha splitting his flesh apart and  _hell,_ it's easy. His body is willing, welcoming the rough treatment with sweet submission and more wetness which allows Sam to sink in until his heavy balls rest against the bare ass. 

"Oh, yes, that's right." Sam sighs as the soft, wet hole of the Omega beneath his stretches around his cock, clenching and already begging for more. Then he slowly draws back and watches how Crowley arches his back. "I'm going to breed your pussy until my come is dripping out. Every demon will know the bitch they have as ruler, because you walking back without your clothes." 

Crowley sobs, on the edge already for Sam is thrusting minutely instead setting the hard fast pace he craves. 

He also can't keep the images away the Winchesters words invoke. For his instincts demand to obey the Alpha. Crowley pants as he imagines himself, dried come on his skin and the scents of a breed bitch filling the room as he sits down on the throne. Holding court while being naked, hard and desperate for the next round. 

Sam notices how wetness pours out of Crowley's hole and grins. He draws back slowly, only to shove back in with one hard thrust. Beneath him the King of Hell bucks and howls, clenching around the dick in his ass. With a grunt, Sam repeats the motion and slowly works up a faster pace. He intends to make this last, it's not often he can be a little rough. Most Omegas wish a sweet caring Alpha they can mate, someone who is going to take care of their pups. Only on a few occasions Sam meets an Omega willing to surrender to their instincts, but these are often broken boring souls who spend too much time in bars and back alleys anyway. 

Fucking someone like Crowley though it is much different. He knows the King of Hell well enough to enjoy the moans he draws from him. Each of his thrusts brings the Omega closer to true submission. Crowley is already arching his back, raising his ass into the air to give Sam better access. 

"You are so hot for it," Sam murmurs and sucks marks into Crowley's bare skin. It feels great, pressing the demon down with nothing more than a single hand at the small of his back. "You love my cock, don't you. Have been eyeing more for quite a while, hm?" 

"Y-yes," Crowley pants and his hands ball into fists, when the Alpha settles into a steady pace. Deep to split him open with every jerk of his hips, but not hard enough to make him come. "Always. Even before I had your blood in me." 

Despite his expectation to hang on Sam's knot within five minutes, the Winchester takes his time. A hand on Crowley's back keeps him bend over and soon he's so slick the Alpha is sliding in and out effortlessly. As result Sam pushes deeper, the head of his cock stroking nerves Crowley didn't even know he had. 

"Fuck," the King of Hell curses as Sam bottoms out again and stretches him even wider than before, because the knot is forming. Crowley gasps as Sam's already impressive girth grows another inch. 

Sweat runs down his back and the room feels like a sauna. Crowley no longer has the strength to hold his body upright and relaxes as his chest is pressed against the wood, his face rests on his forearms while his backside feels warm and hot. It's indescribable how Sam feels as the Alpha gets closer and closer to pumping his seed into him. Crowley lays there, allowing Sam to plunge into him with forceful thrusts until a high whines escapes his mouth. 

"Oh ... oh, yes." Crowley whines as Sam comes and the knot forms, growing at least another inch and forcing Crowley to keep still. 

The Alpha growls as he empties himself into the complaint Omega. Until now Sam guessed this had to be a trap, another game for their reluctant alley, but it's impossible for Crowley to fake the bliss and the pleasure on his face while an Alpha's cock fills his hole, pulsating and twitching as white, warm juice is pumped into him. 

Crowley's hole is clenching around his dick, his muscles contracting as they try to draw the Alpha's gift deeper. 

"You are doing well," Sam says, though he doubts Crowley can hear him. The King of Hell looks too out of it, high on pheromones and the scent of an Alpha having done it's work. "But don't fear. We will do it again, so you can appreciate it properly." 

For Crowley's obedient and submissive side is something Sam could get used to. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% happy with it, but I hope OP likes it.


End file.
